Secrets
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sasuke and a girl OC was assigned to a mission together. During the mission, Sasuke feels something towards the girl, but what? Uchiha having feelings for a girl? And Gaara? Does he have feelings to her as well? Sasukexoc
1. Beginning

Sangokiorara5: SOOOOO here is another Sasukexoc story…I like sasukexoc…anyway, hope you enjoy this! IT'S MAJOR OOC!

LISTEN UP! They are chuunins now, okay? I mean that most genins now are chuunins. Some are ANBU, like Shikamaru, Neji, and others. THEY ARE 16, or 17. Around that, so their personality changed a bit. I think it's not OOC, but my friends like "OOC!" So, w/e.

Ch1.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" a voice rang across the room.

Tsunade had her hands over her ears. "Relax, Kagura." She said.

"RELAX!" the girl named Kagura yelled. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO DO THIS." She said, crossing her arms. "NO WAY!"

This Kagura had jet black hair, which was little longer than her shoulder, she had long bangs, clipped with a hair pin to the side; she had golden-brown eyes, and her eyes then was flashing with anger. She wore a black jacket, much like the jounin one, except that it was black, and hers was open in the front, revealing that she wore a white tank top. And like Kakashi, she had long sleeves and gloves. She wore black shorts that went to her knees, complete with kunai holder and back pouch thing, and there was a bag adjusted to her hip. She wore her hidden Leaf head protector on her neck, like Hinata and Temari.

Tsunade looked at her. "Please?" she asked. "You are about the only girl I know that we could use."

"How about Kurenai?" Kagura offered.

"No, she's on a mission." Tsunade said. "All the other female around his age is gone, that's why I am asking you." She explained.

"No way…" Kagura grumbled. "Am I going to pretend I am Kakashi's girlfriend, even if it is for a mission!"

Tsunade sighed. "Well you are our only hope." She said. "All you have to do it transform into an older version of you and…"

"No way, he's not even MY age!" she yelled.

Tsunade blinked at her. She then smiled. "Ah, YOUR age, I see…" she said. "Then I'll give you someone your age, and no backing out on this choice."

"NARUTO!" Kagura said, clapping her hands together.

"Nope, better, Naruto is too…loud…." Tsunade said, looking through files.

"Can't I do it alone!" she pleaded. "If it's not going to be Naruto, then I back out." She said. "And no, he is not my BF or what ever; we are just close friends, Kakashi, who seems to be hiding behind the door." She added. "And no offence about me not going with you, okay Kakashi? I just think of you as my big brother, ad yeah…yuck." She said.

Tsunade sighed. "FINE, but we'll see. 1 day of doing it alone, and if it seems that it is pretty hard, I will have someone going with you." She said.

Kagura sighed. "Fair enough." She mumbled. "Well I am off then!" she turned around, but Tsunade stopped her.

"Kagura, I want you to be careful. All I want you to do is to research what Hidden Sand is up now." She explained.

"I know, I know." Kagura said. "Don't do anything stupid." She said. With that, she leaped out the window. "Cya!" she yelled, as she disappeared into the darkness.

AT HIDDEN SAND

Kagura mumbled to herself as she walked down the streets. "Nothing…I think she's just being too cautious." Kagura mumbled, as she walked into a ramen stand. "Stupid Naruto, he got hooked me into ramen." She said, smiling. She sat on the counter, and said, "Shio ramen please." She said.

"Coming right up!" The man said, as he turned and started to cook.

Kagura rested her head on her left hand, her right fiddling with the chopstick. She then noticed the stares that were going to her, from all over. Both female and male were attracted to her, staring at her beauty. She sighed. "They won't do this if they knew who I am…" she mumbled. The man behind the counter then gave her the ramen. "Thank you." She said.

She then dug into her food. When she was done, she sighed as she paid, for she noticed that the stares were still there. When she turned around, she saw many people staring her way, suddenly turn around t their food. She sighed again, as she walked out.

She kept walking until she came to a stop at an empty street. "So, why follow me all the way here?" Kagura asked, and turned around, to see a man, a drunken man. He wobbled towards her.

"You are a pretty girl, aren't you?" he said, as Kagura cringed at the smell of alcohol. "Why don't you play with me?"

"No thanks." Kagura said. "Now, will you excuse me, I need to get back." She coolly said, as she turned around. She started to walk, but felt an arm go around her waist. "You little…I warned you!" she yelled, and just as when she was about to strike, she heard an "Oof." And she felt the arm go loose, and the man fell.

"Huh?" Kagura said, confused. She then looked up, to see a raven haired man, wearing a Hidden Leaf protector. "Oh…erm…hi?" she asked.

He looked at her, and offered her a hand. "Saving people and looking cool is really not my hobby, but helping a fellow Leaf in another country is my duty." He said.

Kagura straightened up, and scanned the man. He had black hair, black eyes, and he dressed exactly like Kakashi, by means, a Jounin. The only difference is probably that he does not have the long sleeve, but a sleeveless, and had bandage type on both arms. ((Like his new outfit, you know, where he has white bandage things, and has black over it?))

"Sounds like you practiced saying that quote over and over, though." Kagura said.

He just continues coolly, "Name?" he asked. "Never seen you around."

"Kagura, Kagura Hanekaze." She said. "Thank you for saving me, Mr.…?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He said. "Well, why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I am here on a mission." She said. "I assume you too? I mean, no one really comes here, after you know, that incident."

Sasuke nodded. "Stupid errand for the 5th." He said.

Kagura giggled. "Me too." She said.

He smiled. ((I TOLD YOU, OOC!)) "Pleasure meeting you, good luck on your mission, Hanekaze-san." Sasuke said, as he turned and walked away.

'What a weirdo!' Kagura thought. She then stretched. "Gah, I better head home, it's getting late." With that, she too walked back Hidden Leaf.

Kagura walked towards the 5th's office, staring up at the dark sky. She sighed. "It's like the day…"

"We meet again." A voice said behind her, causing her to stop on her sentence, and jump in shock.

She spun around, to see Sasuke, walking towards her. "Uchiha-san, don't scare me like that!" she said, as she slowed her pace so Sasuke can catch up.

"Oops, my bad." He said, he did NOT sound sorry, at all.

Kagura glared at him, but dropped it. "Why are you here at this time of hour?" she asked.

"Report for the 5th." Sasuke said. "I assume the same?" he asked.

Kagura nodded. They were in front of the 5th's house, and Sasuke reached for the door and opened it for her. Kagura nodded, "Thank you." She said, with sarcasm.

"Welcome." He said, also, with sarcasm.

"Ha, what ever." Kagura said, as she walked up the stairs to her tower. "Tsunade-sama." She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

Kagura opened the door, and they entered. Kakashi and Iruka were in there, leaning on the wall, with Tsunade behind the desk.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted. "Had fun?"

"Very funny, Kakashi." Kagura said. "Hello, Iruka." She said.

"Hey." Iruka replied. "How was the mission?" he asked.

"Perfect." Kagura said.

"Is being hit by a man perfect?" Tsunade said, looking up from the scroll Sasuke had given her.

"WHAT?" Iruka and Kakashi asked straitening up, from the wall.

Kagura looked at Tsunade. "How did you…" she looked at Sasuke. She groaned. "That's why I felt someone always following me!" she said.

Sasuke actually, this time apologized with feelings. "Sorry, Hanekaze-san." He said.

Kagura waved it off. "It was her idea, so oh well." She turned the 5th. "Okay, so I was hit, but I am okay, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but…" she trailed off. "I think that it is good to have someone accompany you." She said. "I mean, by an opposite gender, you know. A couple does not sound like a spy, do you?" she asked. "And, seeing that you are with someone else, the men won't go near you."

"Well no...But..." Kagura said. "I want to do this alone." She said.

Kakashi and Iruka shook their head. "No way, Kagura." Kakashi said. "You are not going to go alone next time."

"Agreed." Iruka said.

"Aw come on. You aren't my parents!" Kagura said.

"Yes, but we are supposed to be taking care of you, remember?" Kakashi pointed out. "And you are to do what we say."

"I will." Sasuke said. They all turned to him. "I will accompany her on this mission." He offered again.

Kagura's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" she yelled.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka, however seemed to like the idea. They all nodded in agreement.

"Settled then, you will be accompanying Kagura, then, Sasuke." Tsunade said, as she got files.

"NO WAY!" Kagura said again. "I want to do this ALONE!" she yelled.

Kakashi shook his head. "Kagura, Sasuke is not bad as you think." Sasuke glared at him. "I mean, Sasuke is a great kid." He said.

Kagura looked at him. "Maybe so, but I want to do this ALONE." She said again.

"Sorry, Kagura I think that this is the best solution to this whole thing." Iruka said.

"Great." Kagura grumbled, as she stormed out.

Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke, she is…a little odd, you may have noticed." She said. "But please, give her a chance, she…she never warmed up to people, that's why she wants to do this alone it is not you." She assured. "The only people she actually trusts are those two, Kakashi and Iruka…and 2 others. Sorry, but I can't tell you why and who, not my place to say."

Sasuke nodded. He then walked out, and as soon as he was out of their view, he started to run towards where Kagura had gone. After a while, he spotted her, and slowed his pace to a jog

When he caught up, he saw that there was a cloudy and angered expression on her face. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. She didn't reply, just kept walking. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to do this mission together." He said.

"Together?" Kagura asked with acidic tone, and turned to meet his eyes. . "Together? Yeah right." She said. "I have always done all my missions alone after I became a Chuunin, but no, Mr. I'm so great had to butt in." Sasuke looked at the ground. "You know what, Uchiha-san, thanks, thanks a lot. Now my records will be ruined. I have done all of it alone, but now it'll be ruined." She said.

Sasuke looked up. "I'll leave my name off the report. It'll be only the 5 of us, who will know that I have helped. I will trail back if I need to." He offered.

Kagura turned to him. "What?" she asked. "What's the point if you are not going to leave your name? What's the point of doing the mission if you are not going to get credit for it?"

Sasuke looked at the ground once more, and when he looked up, his face was little red. "Because…I wanted to do the mission with you." He said.

Kagura looked at him awkwardly. She turned away. "Fine." She said at last. "You don't need to trail behind, Uchiha-san. You can leave your name, what ever. I'll see you at 7 tomorrow morning in front of the gate." She turned, and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

Sangokirara5: Hahaha…weird…when I had my friend read this, she's like this reminds of me this fic I read…SO, if you have read something similar to this, I had NO idea, okay? Well anyway, please leave a review!


	2. Starting Point

Sangokiara5: I WILLSAY IT AGAIN! MAJOR OOC!

Ch2

Sasuke looked up at the sky as he stood in front of the main gate. He sighed, he was nervous, yes. He wore normal clothes, blue t-shirt and white shorts form his earlier time, but without the Uchiha symbol, for Kagura had told him, earlier on the phone to not to wear the headband, or any clothes that might represent Leaf.

He turned to the gate often, wondering why she was late. He then turned to his watch. His jaw dropped. It was 6:50. 10 minutes before their meeting time. 'God, how did I lose track of time?' he thought. He then, decided to walk around a bit. As soon as he went back in the gate, he saw the Yamanaka Flower shop, and it was open.

Sasuke walked over, and picked a white rose. He walked over to the counter, and saw that he had chosen the wrong place. There, at the counter, was Ino. She was gaping at him.

'Maybe he's buying the flower to give to someone!' she thought furiously. 'Wait, maybe he's trying to find an excuse to talk to me!' she thought. 'Yeah, that's it, all right!' she thought, confident.

Sasuke walked up to the counter, and said, "I want this."

Ino nodded. "Sure, Sasuke-kun. 12 Ryou" (Naruto version of money, I think this is what they used in the old times, but who cares?)

Sasuke nodded, and gave her the money. "Do you think you can wrap it?" he asked.

Ino nodded. "Sure, Sasuke-kun I'll do it right away." She then went to the other counter and wrapped it with pink plastic thing, and gave it to him. Then, without a word, he walked out.

Ino's jaw dropped. She ran to the phone. She then dialed her pink-haired rival and friend.

"Hello?" Sakura answered with her sleepy voice.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed on the phone. "BIG trouble."

"What?" Sakura yawned.

"Sasuke-kun just came by and bout a white rose!" she yelled.

Sakura was awake now. "WHAT?" she yelled. "For who?"

"At first, I thought he was buying it to get close to me, but…" Ino started, but Sakura cut her off.

"Yeah right, Sasuke-kun won't go with you, he's mine." Sakura said.

"Sakura, this is an emergency! We need to go find this girl!" Ino screamed. "He just left, so, if we hurry, we might find her!"

"Coming right now!" Sakura yelled, and she hung up. With in a minute, there stood Sakura in front of her flower shop. "WHERE IS SHE!" she screamed.

"He went that way." Ino pointed to the direction he went. "Mom, I'm leaving!" she yelled, and the 2 ran, following Sasuke. Soon as they passed the main gate, the stopped, for Sakura pulled Ino back. "What?" Ino asked. "We don't have any time to hang around."

"No, look!" Sakura said, as she pointed out, and Ino saw that Sasuke was standing there, leaning on the gate. They hurriedly hid behind a shop.

"Well she's not here, and seeing that Sasuke-kun still has the flower, she's coming now." Ino said. "Should we go talk to him?" she asked.

When Sakura's mouth opened, she closed it, as they saw a beautiful girl pass by.

She wore blue sleeveless shirt and a skirt, and wore light blue coat, which was open in the front. Her coat, however, had this huge white ribbon, on her waist on the back, and its non tie-ed parts loosely hung behind her. Her hair was straight as usual, but her bangs were not clipped to the side. Her bangs now freely hung in front of her, covering her right eye slightly. She also had a white ribbon tied onto her left wrist, and what replaced her leaf head band on her neck was a white ribbon, which was pretty wide, and gave soft look, covering her neck. ((Its summer cuz I told you so!))

Sasuke, seeing her, straightened up. "Hey Hanekaze-san." He greeted her.

"Uchiha-san…" she said as she waved at him. "Erm…can you call me Kagura? Don't be so polite to me, okay? I'm not good at this polite thing."

Sasuke nodded, as she walked up to him. "Same for me, then." He said. "Call me Sasuke."

Kagura smiled at him. "Well, Sasuke, did I make you wait?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He then looked at the ground. "Here." He said, as he held the rose to her.

Kagura stared at it, and it hit her. "Oh, thank you, Sasuke!" she said. Sasuke then looked up, to see smiling Kagura.

"Well, you know, if you were going to be my girlfriend, you know, I thought…" Sasuke stammered.

She giggled. "I know what you mean. Well, let's go, shall we, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, and they both walked to the path leading to Hidden Sand.

Sakura and Ino stared at them. "That girl…" Sakura stammered. "She was…pretty…"

Ino agreed. "It…felt like we don't even stand a chance…" They both sighed.

Sakura nodded. "And he said…girlfriend…"

HIDDEN SAND

((Lazy to write what happens on the way lol))

"So, Sasuke, what should we do?" Kagura asked. "I mean, we can't just go to the main building. It'll look weird."

Sasuke agreed. "Maybe the park, we can just sit for a while." He said.

Kagura nodded. "Good idea. I was getting hungry for cold ice cream or something."

Sasuke nodded, and took her hand. "We should be at least holding hands," Sasuke explained.

Kagura was shocked, but didn't object. They walked to the park, and saw that there was an ice cream stand. Sasuke went and got one for each.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Kagura said, as he handed her the green tea ice ream. ((Speaking of them I want some…lol let me go grab some and ill be right back…))

"Your welcome." He said, as he took a bite of his own, which was chocolate vanilla marble. He then spotted a bench under a tree. "Let's sit there." He suggested, and they walked over, and sat down.

Kagura looked at him. "Does that taste good?" she asked.

"What, this?" he asked, looking at his ice cream. "Ill give you a bite if you'll give me a bite of yours."

"Okay. Here." She said, as she offered her ice cream. Sasuke took a bite of it.

"Heh, not too bad, I still like this. Here." He said, as he offered his.

Just as Kagura was about to take bite, Sasuke 'accidentally' pushed the ice cream a bit, causing her to get some on her nose.

"Hey!" Kagura pouted. "That wasn't nice."

Sasuke laughed a little. "Sorry." He said, as he kissed her nose, where there was some of his ice cream.

Blush creped up to Kagura, and she turned away from him, bright red.

Sasuke was red, too. "Erm…so Kagura, I was wondering…if we want to act more like a couple, you know, I was wondering if we should…erm…"

"Here." Kagura said, turning to him. Put your arm around me." She said, as she scooted towards him. He placed his arm around her. "Good. It'll look better." She said, as she leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. Sasuke's face was deep red, and so was Kagura's. Kagura then scanned the park for couples. "Hm…the only difference between us and real couples is that they you know, kiss." She said.

Sasuke blushed even more. "Right." He said. "Erm…do we…?" he asked after hesitating.

Kagura remained silent. "Well…once, maybe later." She said. "Only if we have to." She said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He then, noticed that there were many people looking their way. Sasuke groaned as a man came walking towards them.

"Hello." The man said to Kagura, as if Sasuke was not there. "I own a yacht, you know, ((Donno if the Naruto world even has something called yacht, but oh well)) I was wondering if you want to come and join me?" he asked, with a wide grin. Sasuke looked at him with a glare, and then he cleared his throat. The man looked at him. "And you are…?" he asked.

"Her boyfriend." Sasuke said, which made Kagura blush, but kept her position, just incase if someone might see that they were lying.

The man looked from him to her. "Prove it." He said with a snicker. "I have been watching you, pretty woman," he said, regarding her. "You never seem to kiss."

Kagura gulped. "Err…" She turned her head towards him, looking for help, but that soon changed, for his lips met hers. She was shocked, yes, but didn't object, but returned it.

Sasuke turned to the man with a snicker. "Good enough for you?" he asked with a death glare and grin. The man looked at him, returning the glare. With a humph, he turned and left. Sasuke turned to Kagura, who was blushing madly, and her head was looking the other way. "Sorry." He said to her.

Kagura shook her head. "That's what I meant by if we have to, but didn't think that we REALLY needed to." She said.

Sasuke looked at her, and his face turned red. He suddenly stood up, looking at the ground. "Excuse me." He said, as he ran towards the fountain located in the middle of the park, and dunked his head in it.

He returned his neck and up drenched, and some part of his shirt wet. Kagura walked up to him, and got a handkerchief. "I don't think this is a help, but…" she reached out to him, whipping his face with it, but froze. "Don't move." She suddenly said to him, and started again on trying to dry him.

Sasuke looked at the ground, as she whipped him off, but her movement stopped again, he looked up, to see Kagura looking at something behind them. "What are you…" he tried to turn, but Kagura stopped him.

"Don't move, look natural." She hissed. "Temari and Kankurou is walking right there, with serious expression." Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke, I don't know if we should follow them."

Sasuke looked at her. "Why not?" he asked. "This is a great time to spy on them.

"I know, but what if they aren't planning on something…never mind…" she said, sighing. "Let's go." With that, she took the cloth, and placed it back into her coat pocket.

They then walked casually towards where they went. Then, seeing that they had stopped walking, the 2 hid behind the bushes. What they heard was this:

"Are we ready to launch our forces to Hidden Leaf?" Kankurou asked.

"Yeah, but why now? We just recently got crushed." Temari said irritated.

"Yeah…hey, why don't you come out of the bushes, and tell us why you are there. Depending on whom you are, we might have to send you to the Kazekage…or…you might end up dying…" Kankurou said, as Sasuke and Kagura heard him getting his chakra strings together to the doll, and Temari getting her hand on her fan.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He turned to Kagura, looking alert. "Kagura go back to Leaf, now, and tell the 5th that they are planning it. I will stay back, try to get these to delay enough to have you go back to Leaf safely and report it."

Kagura looked at him, and whispered back, "Sasuke, there are more chances of getting away if I go…" she stopped, for Sasuke had already jumped out of their hiding place, and into the battle ground. She groaned, and before she ran, she whispered, "Be careful, don't get caught."

Sangokirara5: Hmm…this is weird…I really think this story is wacko…lol

BTW readers!

JapanAnimeGirl : Thank you for reading- YOU ROCK! First reviewer!

KageOni1: yes…like I said, OOC…but you have been warned…and thank you!

Kai015: Thanks! Ill do my best!

Rythmic: Hmm…that's a good idea..hows this?

Anime-fan: Thank you for reading, ill update soon as possible.

Neogem- glad you liked it. Update yours as well.

Blue Savage: YES…MAJOR OOC- o well..not SO ooc here…well actually…he is… 

Jazzywolf: Thanks, and update urs!


	3. Trouble

Sangokirara5: Thank you for the reviews- yes…it is a major OOC and I changed their personality a bit…Kagura is no lone wolf any more, taking the advice from my faithful reviewers. MAJOR OOC! I'm SAYING IT AGAIN!

OOC!

Ch3

As Kagura ran through the village, she turned back. "What am I doing! I can't just leave him there!" She mentally kicked herself. "He's not match against both, and I think I sensed couple of other Sand Nins around."

With that, she turned, and started to run back, but a hand gripped her shoulder. She spun around, with a yelp, and got her kunai, and just as when she was about to strike, the man spoke. "Don't, I am not trying to capture you."

Kagura turned all the way, to see her friend. "Gaara." She said, as she relaxed a bit. They had become friends during his visit during the Chuunin Exam "Thank god you are here; stop Temari and Kankurou before they get Sasuke." She said to him.

Gaara didn't say anything, but turned, and his hand went to her arm. He then just wordlessly pulled her off somewhere.

"Gaara? What are you doing? Let go!" Kagura said, as she tried to get free. "I need to get back to Sasuke, Gaara!"

Gaara still said nothing, but pulled her into a house, and into a room. "Uchiha will be in the cellar, soon." Gaara said to her.

"WHAT!" Kagura yelled out. "What are you talking about!"

Gaara looked annoyed. "Uchiha has been caught. There was Temari, Kankurou, 2 Chuunins and 1 Jounin at the site, and he got royally kicked." He said with an evil sneer.

Kagura looked at the ground. "What am I going to do now!" she said to herself. "I can't abandon him!"

Gaara looked at her, and said, "Uchiha is in the cell, as I said before. You can go see him, because I am responsible for him now." He took out a key.

Kagura's face lit up. "Thank god, GAARA!" she said, with a wide grin, and jumped on him, hugging him. Gaara staggered backwards a bit, for he didn't expect the jump and hug, but he didn't do anything to get her off. Finally, she released him after a while, and asked, "So, do you think I can go and see him now?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. "But get out of that clothes." He said to her. "A man saw your back, with those clothes. He might see that you are her. I will lend you my sister's clothing."

Kagura nodded. "Thank you again!" she said, her smile broadening.

Gaara then left, and came back shortly, with Temari's clothes. He tossed it at her, and went back out, closing the door behind him.

Kagura looked at the clothing, to see that it was blue shirt and pants. She then saw that he had brought a blue and white ribbon to tie around her neck, wide enough to hide the whole neck. "Ah, Gaara, you always know what I want." She said, as she changed.

When she opened the door, she saw Gaara standing, and looked her over. He gave a nod of approval, and they both walked down to the dungeon.

On the way, Kagura thanked him for the clothes. "Gaara, thank you for lending me this, and the ribbon." She said, as she pointed to her neck, which had the ribbon. She then touched the bottom part of her neck and sighed. "You and Naruto are the only ones…the only ones who know how I feel…about a demon within."

Gaara said nothing, as they went through series of paths, and guards standing by, but they said nothing. They knew that messing with Gaara was a bad idea. After a while, Gaara had led them to a small house. When he opened it, Kagura gasped.

"SASUKE!" she yelled, as she ran to the bars that stood between her and him. There he was, leaning on the wall, sleeping. He had bruises and cuts everywhere, showing that he went through la lot. One of his legs was straight, and one was curled up to him, and his arm rested on it, while other rested on his side. His head was cocked to the side, and eyes closed, his mouth slightly open.

Gaara took the key and opened it. He then moved aside, so Kagura can go in. As soon as she saw him open the door, she dashed in. When she was 1 foot away from him, she stopped and gasped again. There was such little sunlight that she couldn't see before, but now that she was close to him now, she could see the wounds clearly. She slowly walked up to him, and knelt besides him. She then took the arm that was resting on his side. She gently picked it up, and brought his hand to her face. She closed her eyes and held his hand tight, in front of her, his knuckles touching her forehead. She then heard a faint whisper from him.

"Kagura…you moron, did you get caught too?" he asked, one eye opening.

Kagura opened her eyes, and a tear came down. "Sasuke…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, and I should have stayed back with you and…"

Sasuke cut her off. "Kagura, I told you, this is a mission. We _have_ to do this." He said, and he quickly scanned her. "Well at least you are in a better condition than I am." He forced a smile.

Kagura couldn't stop her tears anymore. "Sasuke…I'm sorry!" she said, as she threw her arms around him, crying.

"Ow, watch where you are throwing your arms." Sasuke said jokingly, as he hugged her back. "You know, you are going to get blood on your clothes…and speaking of clothes, why did you change? Did they make you?"

Kagura let him go, and wiped her tears, and said, "No," she said, she hesitated. "Well, I am not caught, you see." She said.

Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Well why? I don't see why you and Gaara are here, if you aren't caught?" he asked, but his voice was soft, relieved that she was not caught.

Kagura looked back at Gaara, and back to him. "The thing is, Gaara and I are friends, and he helped me get away, and come here." She explained. "And I had to change, because someone saw me. And stay still, I am going to look through your wounds, Gaara had let me bring some medical stuff."

Sasuke nodded, as he glanced at Gaara again. Jealousy and hate was written all over Gaara's face, as he stared at the wall. Sasuke gave him an evil smile at him. He then turned to Kagura, who was bandaging him. "Do you know a way to get away?" he asked. "I tried to use Chidori to get away, but these walls seemed to be sucking my chakra away every time I try."

Kagura nodded. "Well, Gaara and I were talking about this, and he told me that I can be his pretend girlfriend, like what we did you know." She bent down, tying to bandage his stomach. "Then I can come back and forth, until I know exactly when this thing is going to happen." She looked up, smiling, but that disappeared as she saw Sasuke's face clouding.

"What?" he asked, his tone deepening.

Kagura looked at him, straightening, and used a flick of her hand to move her bangs back. "What's wrong? Oh, if you are worried that Gaara might turn against me, don't worry. His words are true, even if he is going against his village." She explained.

Sasuke frowned at Kagura. Jealousy surged up to him, she trusted Gaara completely, while Sasuke himself didn't have that much bond between them. He then changed his frown to anger. "No, you are coming back with me." He demanded.

"No, silly, this way, we can do this faster. This won't cause too much trouble." Kagura said, as she bent down again to put bandage on his stomach, but Sasuke stopped her, for his arms went around her and hugged her. "Sasuke?" she asked, as she hugged him back, confused.

"You are coming back with me, Kagura. I will not leave you here." He said. "You were assigned as my girlfriend, not his, and we were told to do this together." He said, as he tightened his grip around her.

Kagura frowned. "Sasuke, don't you understand? I will be able to walk around, not hiding from people, and research." She explained. "Sa…." Before she could finish, she felt his lips go on hers again. "NNF!" she was surprised, she tried to move away, but Sasuke's grip tightened even more, making her stay where she was.

When they parted for breath, Sasuke went to her cheek, and kissed there, too. His hand then went to her neck ribbon, and untied it, but that caused him to be pushed back. Kagura had pushed him really hard, and was up, looking at him with fear in her eyes. Her right hand was on her neck, where her ribbon was, which is on the ground now. Her hand was covering her neck, as if she was hiding something on her neck.

"Kagura, I…" Sasuke started, but Kagura already had turned and ran.

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a glare, and turned and walked out, and closed the door. He then pressed series of buttons next to the cell. He looked at Sasuke, and said, "Now your chakra should function in here. Get out." He demanded, and left.

Sasuke looked one more time, grabbed the ribbon, and with in a flash of light, he left, leaving a huge whole in the wall.

Kagura had stopped running, panting. She was in Gaara's room, leaning on the door. Her hand was still on her neck.

"Why does it have to be ME?" she yelled out in fury. "Why me…why me…?" she said repeatedly at herself as tears ran down her cheek. "Why does it have to be me…cursed with the demon of the Demon Bird…?" she whispered, as she fell on to her knees.

She then heard Gaara walking towards the door. She quickly stood up, and walked to the window, and looked out, and wiped her tears. When she heard the door open, she turned around and her hands were behind her back now, that Gaara could see her cursed seal. There on her neck were black markings, like a bird's claw, gripping her by the neck.

She cast her eyes to the ground, trying not to meet his eyes. "Ah, Gaara…sorry for the stupid over reaction back there." She said, trying to sound normal. She then got courage to look up, and forced a smile.

"I know exactly how you feel...to have a demon within." He said to her.

Kagura nodded. She then, broke into tears. One hand went to her face, one went to her neck. "Why me?" she asked again. "Why does it have to be me? The bird…is the worst of all…this bird…I hate it!" she yelled. "I told myself that because it is on me, someone else wouldn't suffer, but…" she stopped, as more tears fell. "But…don't I deserve the same lifestyle as everyone else? Don't I get a privilege to play with other kids?" she asked. "Just because there is a demon in me, it doesn't mean that _I _am the bird…"

Gaara looked at her. "You aren't the only one thinking that way." He said to her.

Kagura looked at him. "I'm…sorry…" she said, turning away. "I…forgot…" she said.

"I understand how you feel, I felt the same way as well." He said to her. He then pointed to the bed. "Take a break, it's late, sleep." He said, and tossed her new clothes. "And change, you got too much blood on yourself, and I don't want to sleep in a bloody bed."

Kagura nodded. "Thank you." She then laughed, "Well, it just hit me, why do you have a bed when you are not going to use it?" she asked. "And, do you every sleep in the bed, even if it was bloody or not?" she asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes of annoyance, and left the room. Kagura giggled, and changed. "Okay, I am going to bed now, thanks." She said, and Gaara re-entered. He watched her sleep. He saw tears falling down during the night, and each time, he would wipe it off. His emotionless eyes now were caring ones, and full of concern (wow, Gaara being nice…wow…told you, OOC)

Sangokirara5: Whew, anyway, plz review-


	4. Stupid

Sangokirara5: So...yeah, i felt bad that i kept you for a while...so 2 chapter update-

Ch4

Kagura woke up, hearing the sound of someone yelling.

"GAARA! Sasuke escaped!" a man was yelling.

Kagura slowly got up, and walked over to the door, and opened it, to head the conversation clearly. She could hear the man, yes, but not Gaara, as he answered coolly, "Shut up, Kankurou."

"Gaara, what did you do!" he yelled.

"Me?" he asked innocently…okay, not innocently, but you know what I mean. . "Why me?"

"Because you were the one with the keys!" Kankurou yelled.

"Did he escape through the doors?" Gaara asked.

Kankurou looked away. "…no." he said. "But how could he, with the special walls?" he said, angrily.

Gaara shrugged. "Don't know, maybe the walls couldn't take it anymore." He said. "And shut up, someone is sleeping upstairs."

"Someone? Someone's here?" Kankurou said, confused. "Who?"

"Me." Kagura said, walking into the scene. Gaara turned to her, and shot a glare at Kankurou, making him back up. "Its okay Gaara, it wasn't him." She said, as she walked next to him.

Gaara's glare dropped, and turned to Kagura. "Ready?" he asks.

Kagura nodded. "Yes, lets go." She said.

Kankurou watched the 2 leave. Confused, he did not say a word, but just stared at them blankly. "If she can keep him under control, I wouldn't mind if she stays forever." He said to himself.

Kagura walked through the village, observing things as they walked by. Occasionally, they rest, and every step they make, they get closer to the main building, the Kazehkage's home.

"So…do you think you guys are planning it?" Kagura asked, as she ate a vanilla ice cream.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know, but I will be able to find out. All I have to do is go to the main building…or, just wait here until that guy comes over." He said.

Kagura looked towards where Gaara was looking, and understood what he meant, as Gaara stood up and walked towards him. "Oh…I see." She said, licking her ice cream.

Gaara and the man talked briefly, and the man walked away. When Gaara came back, he pulled her up, and started walking towards his house. Kagura nodded, and followed silently.

When they reached his house, Kagura locked the doors, and turned to him, looking serious. "So, now?" she asked.

Gaara nodded, as he threw something at her. "Scroll, read." He commanded, and Kagura nodded, and read.

Scroll read:

Gaara, we will attack Leaf next week, on Monday. Be at the gate at 4 A.M. and be ready to unleash your demon.

Kazekage

Kagura whipped her head to Gaara, and worried expression was all over her face. "What do they mean demon? Are they unleashing it?" she asked, worried. "This can not be happening. I mean…no..."

Gaara looked away. "I do not care." He said.

"I do!" Kagura yelled. Gaara turned to her as if she was nuts. "You are one of my closest friends, Gaara, and friends don't say sure, go kill your self." She said. "You can't. Gaara, if you do, you know what happens! Last time you broke the seal, it was all right because Naruto closed it before it was too late, plus, it wasn't open all the way. Who knows what might happen?" she yelled. "And the Ninja of Leaf can kill you!"

"I won't die easily, so stop crying." Gaara said, trying to sound cool as usual.

Kagura wiped her tears. "No, Gaara. I don't want to lose ay of my friends…ever…" she said. "I had no one to care for me, until I met Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, and you, and I am not going to lose my friend."

Gaara looked at her. "Friend?" he asked.

Kagura nodded. "You are my friend, and you always will be." She said. "Please Gaara, don't do this." She pleaded. "If you do, who knows what might happen?" she said again.

Gaara shrugged. "Who knows who cares?"

"Gaara…" she stopped.

"Kagura, you got what you needed, now go back, and tell your village. GO!" he yelled. "I do not care what you think, this is my problem, and this is none of your business! LEAVE!" he demanded.

Kagura looked crest fallen. She looked at the ground "Gaara…I want to tell you this, though." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Gaara, me and Naruto will always be there for you, and…and…Gaara; if you do unleash your demon…I will unleash mine."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Kagura, unlike mine, yours, who knows how to stop yours?" he asked.

Kagura repeated what he had said earlier. "Who knows who cares?" With that, she turned and jumped out the window.

HIDDEN LEAF

Kagura ran and ran, until she was out of breath. She panted heavily as she leaned on the wall. "Gaara…" she whispered.

"KAGURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, as he spotted her. Sasuke was walking with him, and he stopped, and looked at the ground as soon as he heard Naruto call her name. He didn't see her, however, for if he had, he would have ran to her, and asked what was wrong, but Naruto had said it, so he had to look up. "Kagura-Chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

Sasuke looked up, to see Kagura. He then ran to her as well. 'Oh crap, is it because I did that…?' he thought.

"Nothing." Kagura answered, whipping her tears. "Nothing, I'm okay." She said. "But I got to give this report to the Hokage. NOW!" she yelled, as she ran past them, not even looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke watched her run, unable to move an inch. He felt her run past him, and he brought his fist together, and looked at the ground.

Kagura ran as fast as she could, and stopped. She turned, and remembered that Sasuke was hurt, when he left Hidden Sand. She started to run back to him, but she stopped, once more. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'I can't see him now.' With that, she ran towards where she was heading for.

When she reached the tower, she knocked, and without an answer, entered. "They are planning fore next Monday!" she said in a hurry. "And…and…" she stopped, and looked at the ground. "And…they are using their Shukaku to attack, also…"

Tsunade stood up suddenly, and walked up to her. "Kagura, do not do what I am thinking you might do." She said, hugging her.

Kakashi and Iruka walked up to her as well, and they placed their hand on each side of her shoulder.

"Kagura, please don't." Iruka said, looking worried.

Kakashi nodded. "Kagura, don't, okay?"

Kagura looked at the ground. "It'll depend on the situation." She answered after a moment to silence. "Don't try to stop me, you 3. Do not tell any others, that I will unleash mine, if needed to be. No, Kakashi. You can't change my mind. I will stop Gaara, he is my friend, and I will stop him."

Kakashi sighed. "Then you are my friend, and I will do what ever it takes to stop you." He said, his voice deepening.

"Me too." Tsunade said.

"Kagura, I do not want to lose you, and if I tell this to Naruto, he will agree." Iruka said.

Kagura was shocked. "Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade-sama…" she trailed off, and she hugged them. "Thank you." She said, sobbing. "But don't tell Naruto, okay?" she said.

"Speaking of Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Naruto entered, and as soon as he saw her, he ran to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kagura asked, shocked. 'Did he hear what I said?' she thought.

Naruto hugged her tighter. "Sasuke told me what happened over at Hidden Sand." He said.

Kagura's face now was deep crimson. "What did he tell you?" she asked.

Naruto looked up, and said, "Did you tell Gaara I said hi, and do you have a souvenir?" he asked, all happy toned.

Kagura fell anime style, and when she got up, and said, "Yes, I got you something." She answered, as she went into her pocket. "here." She got out a kunai, which was shaped differently, and was smaller. "This is a sand blade. It will react to the owner's wish, if u want it to cut something, then it will, if you want it to be soft, it will, so, basically, you can keep it in your pocket or something, and it will never harm any one, without you thinking so."

Naruto's eye was all shiny. "YAY!" with that, he ran out of the Hokage's room.

"Okay…?" Kagura said, little confused. Kakashi tapped her shoulder. "Yes?" Kagura asked, as she turned to face him. As soon as she saw Kakashi crossing his arms, and looking at her dangerously with his 1 eye, she backed up a bit. "What?" she asked weakly.

Kakashi sighed. "So, what did you and Sasuke do that made you turn deep red?" he asked.

Kagura backed up even more. "Erm…nothing?" she said.

Iruka stopped them. "Look, Kakashi. She needs her rest, Kagura, you can go." With that, he winked at her.

Kagura nodded, and mouthed 'thank you' and left. As soon as she was out of the building, she looked around, and sighed. 'Should I go and look for Sasuke?' she thought. 'Although I am really worried about his wounds…I don't want to see him after…' she trailed off, as she groaned.

"Hey Kagura." a voice said behind her.

She turned, and smiled. "Hello, Sasuke."

There was a moment of silence, and both talked at the same time. "I…" another moment of silence. "No, you go ahead." Another. "No, you."

There was another moment of silence, until Kagura brought her hand up. "Okay, you go first, okay?" she said.

Sasuke nodded. "I…Kagura, I am really sorry." Sasuke said, as he looked away, hiding his blush. "I…I am SO sorry, I didn't think before I acted, and…" he trailed off, as he saw the look on her face.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be apologizing!" Kagura said, as she panicked. "I should apologize, I just ran away, I didn't even tell you what was wrong!"

Sasuke was dumbstruck. "No, I was the one who started it." He said, also panicking.

Kagura shook her head. "No, Sasuke, I should be. I'm sorry…and…will you wait a little more?" she asked. "I'll tell you what was wrong…"

He cut her off. "Tell me when you want me to know." He said softly.

Kagura smiled up to him. "Thank you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath. "Kagura I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?" Kagura said, curious.

"Will…you…erm…go out with me?" he asked.

Kagura was shocked, and when she regained her conscious, she turned her head to the ground. "Sorry Sasuke." She said, as she turned her back towards him. "You know, Sasuke. Back there, at Hidden Sand, when I ran away, it was not because I hate you or anything…I actually liked your company, but…I can't answer to your favor." With that, she jumped, and ran on roof tops, off somewhere.

Sasuke stood there, dumbstruck. "What…just happened?" he asked himself. "GOD! I am so confused!" he yelled. "Was that a yes…or a no?"

As Kagura ran roof to roof, she smiled, as her face turned even redder. She laughed weakly. "Stupid me…even if he loves me, I don't deserve him…" she looked up to the sky, her eyes saddening. "He will push me aside…like all the other people…who promised to be my friend…"

Sangokirara5: WEEEEE that was weird…

BTW readers!

sorry, i dont have time to respond...stupid school. anyway, I promise ill respond next time!


	5. Truth

Sangokirara5: hmmm well, here is the next chappie, OOC!

Ch5

MONDAY OF THE ATTACK

The ninjas of Konoha, from Chuunin and up, stood around the Konoha village, completely surrounding the place, protecting the inside. Of course, our favorite people are among these.

Sasuke looked around nervously, trying to locate Kagura. "Where could she be?" he said to himself, as he craned his neck couple times to see. He hadn't seen her all week after what he had said to her, for he was training with Kakashi, and even if did have free time, and looks for her, she is no where to be seen.

Sakura noticed, ad asked, "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kept looking, but answered, "Hey Sakura, do you know a girl named Kazehane Kagura?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Who…oh…" she said, her head bowing. She remembered, the girl Ino and Sakura saw, at the gate.

Sasuke looked around, and gave up, when they saw Kakashi walking towards them. "Yo." He said, raising his hand.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking around.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "It's alright, he's with someone else, and he's supposed to be looking after her."

Sasuke's head jerked up. He knew that Naruto and Kagura were good friends. "Kagura?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but Sasuke and Sakura, forget all that now, just remember, don't die." He said. "Please."

Sasuke was shocked. Kagura needed a look out? From Naruto? "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked, alert.

Kakashi looked at him with his eye. "Nothing." He simply said. "Sasuke, remember, thinking about your villagers is important, but now, look after yourself."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine." He said.

Kakashi smiled, and placed his hands on each other's shoulder. "Now Sakura and Sasuke, please, do not do anything stupid." They nodded. "Good, you are dismissed." With that, Sasuke and Sakura leaped into the forest, looking for the enemies.

Naruto and Kagura

Kagura sighed, as she walked through the forest, and stopped, turning around. "Look, Naruto." She said her hands on her hips. "And Iruka, I know that you are following me, but please, STOP!" she yelled. "I can look after myself."

Naruto jumped out of the bush he was hiding in, and so did Iruka. "Hehehe…" Naruto said, scratching his head.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll be fine."

Iruka shook his head. "No, just incase you might unleash your demon, when you see Shukaku, we are going to move with you."

Kagura rolled her eyes once more. "What ever, do what you want…" she trailed off, as she looked over to her left her eyes full of alert. She cursed under her breath, as she went to her side pocket, to get her kunai. "GET DOWN!" she yelled, as she saw needles flying at them.

Both Iruka and Naruto ducked in time, as they felt the needles fly past them. "What the heck?" Naruto yelled, as he got into his fighting stance, kunai in hand. Iruka followed suit, with out a word.

Kagura's eyes went to the needle that was on the ground, nearly missing her head. "It's poisoned, don't get caught." She said to them.

"Ha, you got saved by a girl, pathetic." Someone said from the bush. "But you wont be so lucky next time." With that, the enemy threw more needles, but those got deflected by each of them, and they threw the kunai where they saw the needle fly from.

"GOTCHA!" Naruto yelled, as he threw it but a puff of smoke answered him.

"NARUTO!" Kagura yelled, as she got another kunai and threw it over to him. Naruto felt the kunai fly past him, and he heard another puff of smoke. "Watch out, this person seems to be good at hiding." She warned the 2.

Both of them nodded, as they came into a small circle their back facing each other. Kagura quickly scanned the place, and threw 2 kunais. Both answered with a puff of smoke, and Kagura felt their presence running away. . She cursed, and fell to her knees.

"Kagura?" Iruka asked, worried.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, panicking.

Kagura looked at her right shoulder, to see a small scrape. She cursed once more, as she brought her hand to her shoulder. "I just got a tiny scrape, that's all." Kagura said to them, smiling. "It'll be all right. All I have to do is use my healing ninjutsu." With that, her hand glowed, and she healed her wound.

With a relived sigh, Iruka looked around. "Well who ever attacked us is gone." He said, "but we better watch out."

Naruto nodded, as he got another kunai. "If they come again, they'll be sure to know not to mess with my friends." He said, with thumbs up to Kagura.

Kagura smiled at them, as she stood up. "Well now, I'm all right now, so let's get…" she trailed off, as she brought a finger to her lips. "Sasuke." She whispered, as she darted off.

"What's wrong now?" Naruto asked, as he ran to follow her. "Did I hear the word Sasuke?"

Iruka followed them also, panicked. "Did you just say Sasuke?" he asked, looking worried.

Kagura nodded. "Sasuke is in trouble. I can smell blood." She said, as she quickened her pace.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off, sniffing. "I can smell blood too…"

Iruka looked at them with a funny look. "I don't smell anything." He said.

"That's because you don't have a demon with in you." Kagura pointed out, as she hopped tree to tree. "There!" she yelled, as they came to a clearing, Sasuke and Sakura in the middle, Sasuke bleeding, Sakura on the ground, apparently horrified and can't move.

((erm..for those of you who do know the new Sakura…erm, I just wanted to say that she is strong, her new Sakura, but she is like this because she's terrified. Sorry, but I had to make her this way to make the story fit.))

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as he saw a kunai flying towards her. "Watch out!"

Sasuke turned his head towards the Kunai, and flung himself between Sakura and the kunai. He gritted his teeth when he felt the kunai go into his own body, and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Kagura yelled, as she ran towards him.

"I'll have you covered, look after Sasuke." Iruka said to her, as he got out a kunai.

"Me too!" Naruto yelled, as he followed Iruka's moves.

Kagura nodded, as she got her hand out in front of her. She took a deep breath, and when she exhaled, her hand glowed. She scanned him, as she tried to mend his shoulder. "His wounds are to big, I'm going to have to use my power." She said aloud for Naruto and Iruka to hear.

"Kagura, does he know?" Iruka asked, looking around for attacks.

Kagura shook her head. "No, but if it means that it'll save him, I will use it." With that, she got her hand to her tiger sign. "Kai!" she yelled.

Sakura watched all this, with confusion, anger, and fear. Her eyes opened wide as she saw black wings spread from Kagura's back, and watched her wings go to Sasuke. "Get away from my Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, as she saw her wings slowly cover him.

Kagura gave a glare at her, and said, "You, pink hair, you just watched, didn't you? While you saw him get almost killed." She said, with an acidic tone.

Sakura didn't say anything. "Because…I…"

Kagura sighed, as she turned to Sasuke. "He'll be fine." With that, she completely covered him in her jet black wings, and a faint blackish glow emitted. When the wings unfolded, Sakura saw that all his wounds had gone.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and jumped up, when he saw Kagura. "Ka…gura?" he asked, confused. "What's that thing on you?" he asked, as he looked at her and to her wings.

Kagura smiled at him, "Don't worry, this is only half form." She said to him. "Now is my turn to tell you what was wrong." She turned to Iruka and Naruto.

Naruto nodded, getting her gesture, and got into a ready stance. "I think they ran away, after they saw you with those wings." Iruka said to them. "But I'll keep a look out."

Kagura nodded to them in thanks. She then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke…you might not believe me when I say thing…but…" she trailed off, and took a deep breath. "I…with in me sleep a demon bird."

Sakura looked horrified. "Your wings are black!" she looked over to her. "That means you have the demon bird, the black one that killed off the whole Morikagure!" she yelled.

"Morikaure?" Sasuke asked confused.

Kagura sighed. "Yes, I am the container of that bird." She said.

Sakura suddenly stood up, and ran to Sasuke. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried. "Did that thing do anything to you?"

Kagura looked away. 'Thing' is what she was called by, by the people that knew her demon. She stood up. "Well now, Iruka and Naruto, let's go." She said.

"Wait." Sasuke said to her. He had already pushed Sakura side.

Kagura sighed once more. "We, Kazehanes are cursed to carry this demon bird, child to child. That is why I turned down your request." With that, she got her hand to her neck, and untied the headband that was around her neck. When it was off, Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the marks on her neck. "Sorry Sasuke. I'm sure you'll find someone you truly love." With that, she tuned and ran off.

"Kagura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as he ran after her.

"Make sure to follow her, Naruto!" Iruka yelled after them, and turned to the other two. "Will you two be alright? Or do you want me to send you guys an ANBU member?" He knelt besides them, as he checked for wounds. Or at least a Jounin?"

Sasuke shook his head, as he tried to calculate what just happened. "Kagura…has that demon and Morikagure…"

Iruka looked at Sasuke with saddened eyes, as he explained, "Morikagure was killed off long time ago, and I think more than 100 years. That's why the history of the demon bird and the Morikagure was thought to be a Myth, to go along with the fox demon." He sighed, as he stood up. "But this is no Myth. This happened, and like Kagura said, Kazehanes are cursed to carry the bird child to child. She wants to end it; she wants to be the last one with the bird."

"How come the other people behind her think of that?" Sasuke demanded.

Iruka shrugged. "Who knows, we will never meet them, for when they give their first child birth, the bird goes with the child, ending up killing the mother."

Sasuke looked at the ground, worried. "But…" Before he could start on what he was about to say, the ground shook violently.

Sakura screamed, as she tried to grasp Sasuke's arms for support, but ended up on the ground. "OWW!" She yelled. "What's going on?" she asked.

Iruka looked around, hoping that it wasn't her. He then noticed something large…something brown. Shukaku.

Sangokirara5: hehehee…more messed up writing! Anyway, plz review!


	6. Battle begins

Sangokirara5: So…well…It's just that everyone…well most of you wanted to see 4 demon fight…but I was thinking…maybe not all of you know that Sasuke _is _a demon. So…Well for those of you who do now know…Sasuke is a demon. Well sort of. He changed from Manga…something and episode something…haha…well you'll know soon for those of you who do not know Sasuke IS a demon, no I'm not making it up. AND! Sakura has changed, after her training, for those of you who don't know. XD! She rocks now! After her 2.5 years of training with Tsunade, she is REALLY powerful, just like Tsunade.

Ch6.

"It's Shukaku!" Iruka yelled to the two, as he tried to get Sakura up. "Sakura and Sasuke, go back to the village." He ordered.

Sasuke shook his head violently. "I will not leave, until I know Kagura is safe."

Sakura sort of nodded, but shook her head. "No. I do not know who this Kagura is, but I must stay, to help Konoha."

Iruka looked at them pleadingly, but they had made up their minds. Iruka finally gave up. "Fine. But I will also come along." He then looked up into the sky, then to Shukaku. He was worried, all right, worried that his friend would suddenly appear in the sky, not in her usual form.

No matter how much it hurt Sakura that Sasuke was determined to stay for the girl, she brushed it off. Now, she needed to concentrate to save Konoha. "What should we do first, Sasuke?" She asked. "You can lead us."

Sasuke nodded, just as he was about to give an order, Kakashi came into their view. "What are you still doing here?" Kakashi demanded. "You should have left, leave this to us."

Before anyone could answer, something orange was falling from the sky caught everyone's attention.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, as he jumped and caught the boy. "Are you okay?"

Naruto who was half was asleep suddenly jumped up. "Kagura! Where is she?" he demanded.

"Wait, first, what happened?" Kakashi asked. Although he was scared, wanted to know what happened to Kagura, he had to look after him first.

Naruto looked at them all with horrified expression. "Kagura, she told me she's made up her mind." He said, "She used some kind of jutsu to sort of make me fall asleep. She then just dropped me here!" He said everything very fast.

"Wait, dropped?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi opened his mouth, but groaned and closed his eyes when they heard a screech from the sky.

Slowly, everyone looked up, and Sakura and Sasuke gasped. Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto looked down, their eyes closed, as if telling themselves to think of this as a nightmare, and to wake up.

It was Naruto to recover first. "I knew this was going to happen." He said. "I should have stopped her. Chased her back to the village. That's what I should have done!" He yelled, punching the ground.

Iruka placed his hand on his shoulder, his face full of sadness and worry. "Nothing you could have changed her mind, Naruto, it's not your fault, only."

"What we should think on is…" Kakashi trailed off. He looked up, and everyone else followed, as they head another screech.

Another screech was heard, as a black blur passed over them. The blur circled the place twice, circling them and Shukaku, and came to a stop, above them.

The bird screeched once more, and spoke. "Hello Shukaku." It said.

Shukaku snickered. Without answering, it lounged at the bird. The bird used it massive wings to fly swiftly out of its reach, and flew backwards again and again to avoid Shukaku's claws.

When Shukaku stopped briefly, the bird used its chance to fly in, and as if an eagle, it flew down, and stretched it talons and tried to grab Shukaku's arm, but failed as it too, jumped backwards to safety.

The two glared at each other as silence followed. The only noise heard was Shukaku's panting and the bird's wind beats.

Meanwhile below on land, Naruto was having a fit. "No, let me!" Naruto demanded, as he tried to get out of Kakashi's grasp.

"NO NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled, as he tried to keep the squirming boy under his firm grip. "You will not go into the fight."

"But I can!" He said, "I can use my fox power. I can unleash it and…and Kagura can come back to us!"

"Against those two? In their full form?" A female voice said behind them. They all turned around, to see their fifth.

"Tsunade-sama…." Iruka started, but stopped when Tsunade started to walk towards them, to Naruto. She looked up to the 2 demons fighting, and then to Naruto.

"If, Naruto, if you are willing to, I can help you unleash your power." Tsunade offered.

"Wha…" Kakashi was about to complain, but stopped abruptly as Tsunade raised her hand to motion him to hush.

"Will you do that?" Naruto asked. "Can I save her?"

Tsunade nodded. "But." She said. "There is one problem with this. The bird, Kurogane which Kagura is now, if it returns into its normal form, then she can rewind your form to yourself." She continued. She then hesitated, and started again. "If, Naruto, if you do not succeed, to get her back…that means _you _will stay in the fox form also. Also, we do not know you can control the fox's power."

"Of course he can." A man said as he entered their clearing.

Naruto looked at the newcomer with a grin. "Ero-senin!"

Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto can control the power of the demon fox. I made sure of that." He said.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well. Come here." She told Naruto, who obeyed.

She brought her right index and middle finder on his forehead. "Are you sure?" She asked, just incase.

"Just go on with it, Tsunade-ba-chan." Naruto said. "And I promise, I'll bring her back." He smiled.

Tsunade smiled back. "Well then, I trust you with this mission." With that, her finger tips glowed, and Naruto was suddenly covered in his red chakra, fangs, claws, and his red fox tails started to form. Suddenly, his red chakra flowed around him like a tornado, getting bigger and bigger.

"Get back!" Tsunade warned, and the others jumped back to safety, as the red chakra became bigger. When the chakra disappeared, in front of everyone, was Naruto, in his fox form.

The bird, Kurogane and Shukaku looked at the newcomer with its eyes gleaming.

"Well hello there." Kurogane said.

Shukaku looked at Kuubi and growled. "Stay out of this, Uzumaki."

Kuubi bared his teeth and growled back at Shukaku, its tails swishing back and forth behind him. "I have no intention of fighting you." He said, still keeping his eyes at Shukaku.

"Well then, what do you want?" Shukaku replied, as it stretched it claws, ready for strike.

Kurogane screeched, and laughed. "The boy wants the human girl." It said, laughing. "She knew, she knew, young boy, or should I say fox, that she can not go back in her normal form once she unleashes _me._"

"I'll see to that she can!" Naruto yelled, as he crouched to strike.

"Wait." A voice called from below.

The three demons looked down, to see Sasuke, in _his_ demon form. There was a silence between all, even with the other people down below.

Sakura was the first to react. "Oh my gosh! Is that the demon form Naruto was talking about!" She yelled.

Kakashi recovered next. "I…think so…"

Before anyone else could state their opinion, above them, the 2 demons, Shukaku and Kurogane started to laugh.

"'Wait', huh? Stupid human, no trick can fool us, besides, we are _full_ demons. We are no fools, and look at you. You are tiny enough for us to step on." Kurogane stated.

Shukaku agreed. "Ooo, let me try first." It raised his foot, and was about to pounce on him, but Naruto had gotten in his way.

Naruto in his demon form pounced on Shukaku, its claws digging in. "Smaller they are, harder to see and harder to step on. Sasuke, I got Shukaku, help Kagura-chan!" He yelled, and jumped back just in time for Shukaku had tried to claw him.

Sasuke nodded, as he started to run towards Kurogane, but Kurogane was already noticing his power, and was flying high up into the air. "Maybe the fox _is _right, and supposed you are strong. Then it is wise for me to attack from air." It said.

Sasuke said nothing, as he came below the bird. He started up at it, and sighed. "Kagura…" He said to no one in particular. "Sorry if this hurts." With that, he jumped high, and threw a long rope over the bird. "Sakura!" He yelled.

"I got it!" Came the reply, as Sakura jumped from her hiding place and grabbed the other side of the rope. She then pulled back on it, using her muscles she had earned from her training with Tsunade, she pulled back, making Kurogane fly lower.

"Give that over here!" Tsunade yelled to Sasuke, and Sasuke answered to that by throwing the rope on his side to her. He then brought his hands to a tiger symbol and muttered something. Then, in a flash, the rope became a net, covering the bird, which made it unable to fly.

It crashed down into to ground with a huge thud, and screeched. Struggling in the net, the bird tried to sit up, but failed each time it tried. Finally, it gave up trying to stand up, but started to slash at the nets.

"No use." Sasuke said, as he walked to the fallen bird. "The net was specially made to capture things like you." He walked closer, and stopped when the bird spoke.

"Sa…suke…" It said…well…she said. The voice was female, and it was Kagura's.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kagura, can you hear me?" He asked. "I'll get you out of that body, just wait!" He said as he took another step towards the bird

"No…Sasuke, let me go." She said. "I can end this. I can keep this thing under control for a while. I will fight Shukaku. I will end the fight I started."

"Sasuke, don't. You never know if it's Kurogane using her voice." Tsunade warned.

Sasuke looked at the bird, then he examined it eyes. Kurogane's eyes gleamed from the light, and Sasuke smiled. "Nice try, Kurogane. I can tell from your eyes that it is not Kagura. Your eyes tell me full of hatred."

Kurogane smirked. "Well Kagura, you seem to have nice friends there." It said mockingly. "Pathetic human, don't you see you have no option? These bindings will not keep me down for long. Besides, _no one_ knows how to get the girl back to herself again once _I_ am in command."

"We'll find a way!" Sasuke retorted. "We will not give up."

The bird shrugged, "You worthless humans, don't you see? _I_ can give this girl a rest. She needs rest from you humans. No one understands her, and no one will." The bird's beak curved into a smile. "And you are preventing freedom."

"The only freedom she will get is when you leave her body!" Tsunade yelled at the bird. "Sure, maybe we never really tried to understand her, maybe she hated us. But we liked her, we want her back." She kept going, pulling on the rope in her hands.

"Kurogane, I never thought you could be any stupider." A voice called out from behind them. Sasuke whipped around to see Shukaku looking down with Kuubi who was panting and smiling.

"Guess what? Gaara can control his demon!" Naruto yelled happily.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled. "And you never told us?"

Shukaku or Gaara, shall I say shrugged. "Well, I _was_ going to get rid of the bird by fighting the bird, but you two came in my way." He said. "And, you guys, too." He looked at the tiny human figures on the ground.

Kurogane shrieked in fury, and started to struggle against the net. "Let me go fools!" it yelled.

Shukaku stepped in closer, and looked down at the bird, which stopped moving, meeting its eyes. "What?" The bird spat.

"Get out of her body, now." He said calmly.

Kurogane laughed at the order. "What if I say no?"

"By saying no, you will have 2 enemies." A voice called out from behind them.

Everyone whirled around to see the owner of the voice. There, just under the bush, stood Temari and Kankurou.

"You will have the Village of Sand and Village of Leaf hunting for you." Kankurou added. "So, .your answers please?"

"What are you doing here!" Gaara demanded. "I thought you were on guard duty."

"Well we were, and we were worried, okay?" Temari retorted. "I knew something like this might happen." She said, and looked at the 4 demons. She sighed and continued. "Our Kazekage just died, Gaara. And…well…the village…wants _you_ to be the new Kazekage."

((AN: I know that he is the Kazekage in the new mangas, so I wanted it to fit.))

Gaara looked at Temari and Kankurou as if they just grew horns. "What?"

Temari smiled at him. "So, you have the choice. Your idea from the meeting can be used now. Say it, and we will go tell the others. The others are currently heading back; they think they know your answer to this choice. And, if I am right…you will choose on what you said at the meeting. So, me and Kankurou will go tell the others who did not leave yet."

"What choice?" Kakashi asked, confused, and so was everyone else.

Gaara in Shukaku's body smiled. "Good, I want this war to end. I want to focus on this."

"As you wish." Kankurou said, and with that Temari and Kankurou disappeared.

Sangokirara5: Okay…weird…anyway, the next chapter might be the last chapter. So…well yeah. Anyway, now that Gaara called off the war, maybe the sand village might come in and help out? Find out in the next chapter! XD

BTW readers! ( I finally got myself to do this…lol)

Jazzy Uchiha:eh..I'll try to make better chapters, I promise! 

KageOni1: You'll find out next time! XD

DreamAnimeKitten: Thank you for your comment. XD All comments are appreciated!

Lily: Yes…this whole story is OOC….sorry.

AjinAvenger: GODS NO! they can't die! NOOOOOOO! Wait…that spoiled the endin…o well…anyway, I NEVER kill my characters unless I was mad or something.

JapanAnimeGirl : I am SO surprised that you are still with me! XD. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


	7. The Last and Final Battle

Sangokirara5: Last chapter! XD Enjoy!

Ch7

Everyone stared at Gaara, dumbfounded. "You want this to end!"

"Of course. I never really wanted to fight her." He looked over to Kurogane. "In meetings, I tried to stop the war, but well, hey won't listen to me. So, I decided, to train so I can control Shukaku."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. 'Is this the Gaara I know? Who doesn't care about anyone but himself!' He thought. "Well…I guess that's what Kagura does to everyone." He said aloud quietly.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and sighed as she saw him smiling. She looked at the ground, feeling down a bit. Her head jerked back up when the bird started to laugh.

"Heh, just because you call the war down do you think that she will come back to you?" It asked, smirking. "You make me laugh!"

"Kurogane, you still haven't answered my question yet." Gaara demanded with acidic tone.

"Never." It retorted. "I finally got myself out. Why should I leave now?" It said, laughing even harder. "Do you think I am brainless? To get rid of me, you have to kill the container, or for me to go back in safely. And I know that you know that none of these will happen."

Gaara smiled. "I'm not that stupid, either." He said. "What I can do is to give Kagura a fatal shock, to stop you a little while."

Tsunade gasped. "Of course! Fatal shock! Then she will stop Kurogane for a little while, and during that time, we can seal it back in!" She bit her lip. "But what kind of fatal shock?" She asked Gaara.

Gaara shrugged. "I haven't got that far, but we know that we can use that as a weapon."

The bird laughed harder. "You don't know." He said. "Then how do you suppose to get me?" It asked.

"I don't know." He said simply. "But all I know is that Kagura won't just leave us." He said. "She won't ditch us, and we…won't give up."

Sasuke smiled at this comment. _He truly understands her._ He thought, _And I know very little._ He added grimly.

Kurogane yawned at this point. "If you can, please end this quickly. Or at least find this fatal shock fast please. I'm getting sleepy."

_Of course!_ Gaara thought, as ideas formed into his head. "Kagura, can you hear me?" He asked hopefully.

Kurogane and everyone else gave him a funny look. The first to speak was Kurogane, who was trying hard not to laugh out. "HA! If she can, she wouldn't let me be doing this!" It said, as he continued laughing. "Why would I let her hear us?"

Gaara sneered. "And why not?" He asked. "Because you turn into a useless human form? Or maybe... because you are weak?"

The bird immediately stopped laughing. "You dare call me weak?" It snarled.

"Of course. I mean, when you are you, you don't want to be her form, because you know you can't keep her under control." He said. "Besides, you don't have your wings to help you run away." He finished off.

The bird glared. "Heh…Fine. I'll show you how strong I am!" It yelled, as it covered itself into its wings.

Gaara turned to Tsunade and Sakura. "Release the rope when it turns into her real form." He said softly, as glow emitted from Kurogane. He then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke…" He hesitated and closed his eyes shut. "Never mind. I'll do it." He ended, as he also glowed a bit, and turned into human form.

When the black glow slowly died down from Kurogane, and was shrinking, Gaara in his human form was standing in front of it.

The glow stopped, and there, in the place of Kurogane, was Kagura. "KAGURA!" Sasuke yelled, as he tried to get closer to her, but suddenly stopped as he saw Gaara pull her towards him. "Wha…"

He stopped. Everyone stopped their movements, except for Gaara. He pulled her closer to himself and kissed her. Kurogane in Kagura's form stopped moving, and just stood there, dumfounded.

Gaara then released her and turned to Tsunade. "HURRY UP!" He ordered.

Tsunade snapped out of her trance, and nodded. "Right!" She then formed seals and yelled, "FUUIN!"

Kurogane in her form didn't do anything, and neither did Kagura. The only movement around her was that a black shadow of a bird flew up and flew back inside of Kagura. Kagura's eyes suddenly drooped down, and her knees buckled as she fell.

Gaara caught her, and saw that she was sleeping. "I don't think she will be very happy when she wakes up to see me first." He said aloud. "Take her." He said to Sasuke, who was also standing on where he was, dumbfounded. Plus, he was SO shocked that his demon form was gone, and it was himself gaping at him. "Hurry up." He ordered.

Sasuke could only nod, and jumped off a tree branch next to them. Gaara handed Kagura to him, and Sasuke said nothing as he held her.

"Let's go home." Tsunade said breaking the silence. "Gaara, if you will please, come with us, I would like you to sign a peace treaty?"

Gaara nodded. Then, Naruto turned into his human form, and with everyone they walked back home.

2 days later-

"Urg…" She groaned. She looked up to see a white ceiling. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Sasuke said to her, who was sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Kagura said nothing as she slowly sat up. "Why am I in…" She stopped, her face turning deep red. "Please tell me that all this was a dream." She whispered.

"No…" Sasuke said, standing up. "it was real." He then walked to the door. "I'll tell Tsunade-sama you woke."

"Wait!" Kagura called out to him.

"Hm?" Sasuke turned to look at her who had her hands on her mouth. "What?"

"Err…" Kagura stammered. "I…I don't know why I called you back…" She said, turning deper red. "Erm..Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Erm…please…erm…What happened back there….erm.." She stopped and hesitated. She then took a deep breath and talked on. "Erm…what I'm trying to say is that…I…"

Sasuke waved it off. "You can always tell me later. You seem to have some problem talking. Let me get Tsunade-sama." With that, he walked out of the room.

"What was I going to say to him!" Kagura said, as she clamped her hands onto her beat red face.

After 5 minutes or so, Tsunade entered her room, with Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke following.

"How do you feel?" She asked; as she sat down next to her bed which Sasuke was occupying couple minutes earlier. Without waiting for an answer, she kept going. "I have some good news and bad news for you. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Erm…tell me...the bad news first." Kagura said, puzzled.

Tsunade nodded. "The bad news is that well, you won't be getting out of this hospital for at least 1 month and 3 weeks." She said. "And the good news is that the war is over." She smiled. "Thanks to the new Kazekage here. And there is a better good news, which Sasuke here will tell you." She said to Sasuke.

"Well Kagura-chan, I just wanted to see that you are all okay, and well…I think we should leave a room for you two to say this 'good news'" Iruka said, as he got up.

Naruto punched the air. "Kagura-chan! I'm SO glad you are okay!" He yelled. "I was planning on attacking you right now, but Tsunade-babaa is giving me looks…so I'll give you the hug when you get out of the hospital!"

"Yes, this 'good news' will be a VERY good one, Kagura." Kakashi winked at her. "Let's go, Naruto." He said, as Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade left.

Now it was only Gaara, Sasuke, and Kagura in the room. "Kagura, I…" Gaara started.

Kagura shook her head. "Nah, Gaara, you had to, to stop me. Why didn't you tell me you could control it?" She pouted. "Then I wouldn't have unleashed mine." She said, ad seeing Gaara's troubled face, she laughed. "Just kidding. Thanks for stopping me."

Gaara smiled, as he ruffled her hair and walked out. ((AHAHAH! OOC! Lol.))

Silece followed Sasuke and Kagura, as he sat down. "So…The very good news?" Kagura asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke looked down. "Erm…the very good news is…err…you can tell when you look at your neck." He said, handing her a mirror.

Kagura took the mirror, and looked at her neck. "What's wrong with…OH MY GOD!" She yelled, as she almost dropped the mirror.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, your curse is gone." He said. "Tsunade-sama's jutsu she used…she sealed it to a scroll."

Kagura looked at her neck and touched it, making sure she can't feel it or anything. She turned to Sasuke, smiling broadly.

Sasuke smiled back, standing up. "And..erm…" he blushed. "Well…since your curse is now broken…"

Kagura's face turned deeper red, thinking of what he is going to say next. She then smiled. "Sasuke, of course!" She said, hugging him.

Sasuke blushed and turned deeper red also. "Erm…You will?" He asked. "you really will go on another date with me?"

Kagura released him and nodded. "The fear I had is now gone." She said. "I am no longer tied down with its talons." She touched her neck and looked up, smiling. "I don't have to worry about making descendants."

Sasuke blushed more on that comment. "Err…" he stammered as he looked away.

Kagura laughed as she pouted. "Hey, why are you looking away from me? You were so serious before on this!" She said. "Turn around." She ordered.

Sasuke suddenly stood up, still looking away. "Go to sleep." He ordered. "You need your rest." He said, as he turned and picked her up and dumped her onto the bed. "Now sleep."

"Awww.." Kagura said, but slid into her bed without any other complaint. "Oh well…good night." She said, as she kissed him on the cheek, and turning red, she slept.

((almost done! XD))

Few years passed by, and everything had changed. Everyone's life had changed, from the shock they received from the fight. The most change occurred to one was Kagura. Her demon was gone, and to prove it, the marks on her neck disappeared. Is she sad? Yes, of course she is, but something else gave her happiness to her life, lighting her way.

"SASUKE!" A voice called out, as a woman ran towards the park waving her hand. The woman wore pink top, white skirt, and matching white and pink shoe and her long black hair was tied into a ponytail with a pink hair tie. "I'm really, really sorry I was late!" she panted as she said those words.

"You moron." Sasuke replied, as he hit her lightly on her head. He was wearing a casual wear; white t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol and jeans, but that suited him well, for every girl around him was staring at him. "What ever, let's go, we are almost late."

"Right!" Kagura replied, as she held onto Sasuke's offered arm, and together, they started to walk. "Things changed, huh?" Kagura said, as they walked.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered, looking up into the sky. "A lot of things changed." He then stiopped, and shot a glare at a near by guy staring at Kagura.

"Must you do that every time?" Kagura asked, looking happy and tired. "Every time you see someone looking towards us, especially a guy, you have to glare at them. You are ruining _my_ reputation!" She said. "And I don't see you glaring at the girls."

"Well, I have to show them you are mine, and not theirs, and they don't have a chance." Sasuke said, shrugging.

Kagura smiled. "Well what ever." She said, as she noticed more girls looking over at them. She then sighed. "Sasuke…" She asked.

"Hmm?"

She hesitated, and looked down. "You…you won't leave me, will you?" She asked.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded. "What would I?" He asked. "I mean…it took a long time to get you, and why let go now?" He asked. "Besides, you already asked me I don't know….10 times of that same question since beginning of this week."

Kagura laughed. "Well, I just want to make sure." She said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, hear me clearly. I. Will. Not. Leave. You." He said. "to prove that…" He bend down and kissed her.

Kagura immediately reacted, jusmping back. "SASUKE!" She yelled. "I told you not to do that in public…" She said, turning into a tomato.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well what do you expect me to do?" He asked. "Hey, at least I'm not yelling out my love for you." He said. "Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Sasuke…" Kagura yelled, as she jumped back forward and clamped his mouth shut. "Do it, and you will regret it." She said.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh all right. Besides we have to get going anyway. I'll declare my love to you in public later." He then offered his arm to her once more.

Kagura smiled and took it. "Yeah, we can't be late to the ceremony. Naruto might get ultra mad. I mean, this was his dream." Kagura said.

"Yeah, but can you believe it?" Sasuke asked.

"No…Naruto used to be so…I don't know someone who was like…most likely unable to be one." Kagura said, shrugging.

"Well…he is one, and I got to agree, I thought he would never be it." Sasuke said, laughing. "Never thought that sand idiot to become one either…" He growled.

Kagura chuckled. "Gaara had the right to. He was the vessel, remember? Beside,s I think he is a good Kazekage. And Tsunade made a fine choice." Kagura said, smiling. "To give the title of 'Hokage' to Naruto."

I want to thank EVERYONE who has read this, and well…yeah. Anyway, this is the end! I'm sorry if you didn't like this ending, because I didn't. I thought this ending was stupid. Anyway, erm hope you enjoyed it! My next fanfic is Nejixoc and it's about a girl who was found stranded, and she is Sasuke's younger sister! Im working on this right now, so keep your heads up! XD


End file.
